101 Song Fics for 'The Love'
by Reine Sumabat
Summary: This is a Nick and Greg series. This is rated 'T' because of the relationship between the two. There will be an occasional swear word, but it shouldn't be that bad. Would you care to join me on a journey through 101 songs?
1. Song 1: 'Goodbye My Lover'

_I don't own anything or anyone. Neither the musical lyrics of James Blunt or characters from CSI. What I do own are the mistakes that are here in the script. There are suppose to be a hundred and one of these so be prepared. Some will be a one-shot and others will be connected to the previous chapter. I'll try putting the ones that are together one after the other, but no promises._

_**James Blunt: Goodbye My Lover**_

"Greg please!"

"NO Nick! I'm tired of having to live with what matters most to me kept in secrecy!"

Greg set his bag on the ground by the door and turned around. There was Nick, eyes with unshed tears and his hand clenched to his side. Greg sighed and walked in front of Nick.

"Nick, baby. I love you more than anything in the world!"

"But... Come on! There is a 'but' there somewhere." Nick said angrily.

"But I want us to move to the next step. I want our friends to know about us! HELL! I want your parents to know about us Nick!"

"Greg," Nick sighed. "They would disown me faster than you can say 'MacGyver.' And I love them G, you know that!"

Greg looked at Nick and watched how he started to tremble. Did he just hear him right? He is just worried about being disowned. Sure it is not the best thing in the world, but Nick has him. And they even have his own family that supports them.

"Look Nick, that is why I'm saying we should have our friends know so that they can support us. So they can help."

Nick turned his head away from Greg and stared at the ground.

"Nick look at me. This is how you figure out who your real friends are, with something trivial like this."

"Trivial? You think that this is some sort of game?! Greg, I could lose my family! They frown upon people like us. I can't do this."

Greg looked at Nick angrily and took a step back from Nick.

"You think that I am treating this like a game?! Nick, how could you say that! Many people frown upon this but why should we care?! We are happy! If your parents love you then they will be happy that you have found someone you truly love!"

Nick didn't say anything, and Greg let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, Nick, I'm gonna go stay at a friend's house. And tonight, with or without you, I'm gonna tell the team about me and how I love someone who is to afraid to tell anyone else. See you at work."

With that, the door slam shut and Nick was left in a quiet house that screamed the name of the man that just walked out the door. Nick fell to his knees and finally let out the sob he was holding back.

For the next five hours, the echoes of the sobbing of a broken hearted man haunted the halls of the house.


	2. Song 2: 'I Miss You' (Nick)

_This is my update for the week. I have been sick forever it feels like and I wasn't able to get much writing done because of a headache. Next week there will be another chapter for 'What is the Truth?' And maybe one more today, on here, as an apology lol. Translations are on the bottom and I don't own the song, or the characters. Also I like Boyce Avenue's version better, but the original is done by Blink182._

**_Continuation of chapter 1: goodbye my lover  
><em>_Boyce Avenue- I miss you:_**

Nick called in sick that day; and the day after that and the week after that. He used up all the sick time he had. Claiming a family emergency and really it was. He had to go get away from Vegas, away from Greg. Being so close to him in this town was wearing at him. There was no way Greg would take him back, not after this. How could he let his Texas temper get ahold of him?

He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. Every thought was on Greg. The way he looked in the morning, his hair spread out on the pillow with his face turned to Nick. A small smile on his lips as he dreamt of pleasant things. Nick shook his head and finished packing. In one hour, he'd be on a plane back to Texas.

Maybe, just maybe, if he was in familiar surroundings, he could drown out the sound of Greg always pleading with him to tell his parents. Maybe, he can think of a way to get Greg back. Maybe, he wouldn't have to sit and wait in the chair facing the door, just waiting for Greg to walk back through. Maybe…

_That's alot of 'maybe's_ he thought.

He grabbed his toiletry bag and headed into the bathroom. Stopping in the doorway, he just couldn't help thinking how wrong it looked. Greg's hair gels weren't on the counter anymore, his toothbrush wasn't in the cup and the paste wasn't left forgotten on the counter.

"Fuck!" he yelled. Quickly he threw open the cabinet and dumped all of his things into the travel bag. Stomping back into the bedroom, he threw the bag on top of the pile in his suitcase.

Turning towards the bookshelf in the room, he grabbed a book from the 'New Book Pile' and tossed it in the general direction of his bag and walked back towards the dresser. He stopped as he heard the book slid from the bed and land on the floor with a soft thud.

Looking to the ceiling, he sighed softly and went to go pick it up. Bending down, he tried reading the title of book.

He cursed his luck. Of course he'd pick the book that Greg wanted. Scowling at the cover, he stood there glaring at the book as "_The Rembrandt Affair"_ stare innocently back at him.

A tear landed on the cover. He loved him, he truly did. The light Greg always seemed to have wrapped Nick in a comfortable embrace. His mega-watt smile, his silly guessing games in the lab. His ambition as he worked his way to become a field agent. All of it, Nick loved all of it… and he threw it all away because of his family.

Another tear fell and Nick quickly wiped it off. He didn't want to ruin Greg's book, it was the last few things he had of him. Nick moved the book down, and on the floor was a square paper with words on the back, half hidden under the bed. He could see the words _Jeg elsker deg min bamse_ staring at him. He knew what that was.

He reached to grab the photo.

'_Te amo mi sol.'_

'_Evig og alltid y para siempre'_ stared back at him. He grabbed it plus the fabric his fingers brushed. He had dragged out his old A&M shirt that Greg loved to sleep in.

_It's over. It's truly over._ Nick thought. _Greg wouldn't leave this here._

Nick slowly zipped up his bag. He placed the photo in the book again, and placed it in his carry on. Almost in a trance, he carried everything out of the house and headed to the airport. He didn't cry.

_I won't._

_*  
>Again, sorry if there are mistakes, I have a really bad headache and it's hard to look at bright screens. The photo will be explained more… maybe. I think I am going to do one more part to this idea and then do one shots, idk. Anyways, up there it's a mix between Spanish and Norwegian. (I did use an online translator for the Norwegian part, so if I'm wrong please say something. I won't get offended.)<em>

_Te amo mi sol. : I love you my sunshine. (Span)  
><em>_Jeg elsker deg min bamse. : I love you my teddybear. (Norweg.)  
><em>_Evig og alltid : Forever and ever (Norweg.)  
><em>_y para siempre : and forever more. (Span)_


	3. Song 3: 'Come Back to Me' (Greg)

_It's focus is on Greg and he is arguing with himself. So you kinda have to pay attention.  
><em>_ This is the main train of thought.  
><em> '_This is that little voice of doubt.'  
><em>_Trust me, I've had quite a bit of experience with this. Also, I don't own anything. I would love to but I don't... Since Warrick is dead can I have him?... Wait... no zombified or anything. I just want him back :'(_

_**David Cook- Come Back to Me (Greg)**_

Greg sat in the break room drinking his coffee. They were short in the lab and they had asked him to stay and help. With him not going home to Nick, there was really no point in not staying in the lab.

Greg hated this, why couldn't Nick be okay with just their friends knowing?

_His parent's don't have to know. I don't care!_

'_That's not true. You do care. Stop lying to yourself Greg.'_

_Oh shut up! I don't. I just want our friends to know. I'm tired of hiding behind closed doors._

'_Doesn't that involve both of your families as well?'_

_I… No… We…He…THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS! _

'_That's what I thought. You're tired of evading your mom's questions on your mysterious lover. You're tired of having Papa shoot you that knowing look when you Skype call and you talk about Nick. You're tire...'_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP! Yes alright?! I'm tired of hiding and I just want some support. I want to hold Nick's hand. I don't want to wait to comfort him at home after a hard case. I want to hug him in the locker room. I don't want him to be afraid for the rest of the time we're together._

Greg sighed into his coffee. There it was now, out into the open. Now how to convey that to Nick without having him blow up.

The voice started back up again, softer this time. '_How exactly do you plan on doing that? You know what his temper's like.'_

_I don't know. Maybe he'll listen after a couple days._

'_You know that will just make him more closed off right? Maybe it's time.'_

_Time? Time for what?_

'_Time to end both of your guy's pain.'_

"No! I still love him, we can make this work."

"The first sign of insanity is talking to your self G."

Greg whipped his head towards the voice by the coffee machine.

"Warrick? How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that your brain is going a mile a minute and it has to do with your mysterious lover."

Greg lowered his head and stared into his cup. It had been weeks since he last spoke to Nick. Everytime he saw Nick in the lab, he looked worse and worse. Plus he wouldn't talk to Greg besides a civil hello. Everyone noticed the change between the two and seemed to want to start questioning it.

Suddenly, his cup was removed and replaced with a fresh cup. Greg looked up as Warrick sat down across from him.

"Greg? Can I offer some advice?"

Greg nodded and took a sip of the fresh coffee. Just how he like it. His shock must have shown when he looked to see Warrick laughing.

"I have seen you enough times making your coffee to know how you like it. Not to mention other things as well. Greg, let me tell you something. Sometimes the best thing to do is let the person go. As much as you love them and you know you can make it work, it doesn't always happen. If this person doesn't want to fix themselves, then there is nothing you can say or do to help them change."

"But Warrick, we've been together for three years. I love him, there is no possible way to unlove him now." Greg placed his head in his hands. He sounded like a child whining when he couldn't get a toy

"Holy hell Greg! This guy has kept you in the closet for three years? Listen to me right now Greg Sanders." Greg peeked through his fingers at Warrick's angry tone. "This man is obviously ashamed of himself. You do not need a man holding you back! You need a man who is obviously the total opposite of this man!"

"Warrick, that all well and fine, but I can't leave him! It was hard enough walking away from him the first time. He's past is so broken and torn, I'm surprised he's handling THIS so well." Greg sighed and looked down at his hands. His eyes widen in surprised.

"_You're upset. Of course they'll be shaking."_

_I'm surprised they weren't when I walked out on Nick._

He clasped his hands together and started to move them under the table. Warrick's giant hand went and covered them, stopping their slow retreat and shaking.

"Greg," Warrick said softly. "You know he's not. Even I can see he's not eating and looks like shit. I'm surprised Cath hasn't put two and two together. But you know how stubborn that man can be. Maybe you need to do this, make him think a bit more on who and what he can lose."

Greg's head shot up. "Wha… Who are you talking about? You and Cath don't see N… him ever!"

Warrick's eyes were filled with sorrow and amusement

"_To laugh at your stupidity on trying to keep this from them."_

_To feel bad for our rotten luck._

"Greg I know it's Nick. Trust me. He might not have come out and said it, but I have seen signs. Nick is a stubborn Texan who needs a push towards the right direction. As much as I hate to say this, but he needs to be broken a bit before he will ask for help."

He sighed and let go of Greg's hands. "Listen. Griss didn't want me to tell you this, but I think you need to know. Nick took the next couple of weeks off. He's going to go visit his family. I know they will talk some sense into him."

He stood up and rinsed his cup in the sink. Coming back around, he clasped Greg's shoulder.

"Don't worry. He'll come around Greg."

Greg sighed as Warrick walked out the door.

"And I'll be right here… Waiting."

_*  
>Yea another chapter! Sorry I didn't load it last week, but I was still tired. It's hard fighting a cold while your working. If you are reading my 'What is the Truth?' story, don't get your panties in a twist. I started that years ago with the idea that there wasn't enough WarrickGreg stories. It's a bit harder jumping back into that. So I am trying, but the words aren't flowing is basically what I'm saying. Be patient and I'm gonna try and have another chapter out this Friday. And chances are I won't be happy with it. Thanks for your support though and I will see you guys hopefully on Friday._


	4. Song 4: 'Unwritten' Inhibitions (Nick)

_So, there will not be any new chapter for my other story this week. Sorry. Also, this one is turning out way fucking longer than I thought, BUT there will be only one more chapter continued with this short series… hopefully. I only own Reine and Allen... well, half of Allen at least. Maybe all?_

_Continuation of chps 1-3_

_Unwritten- Natasha Bedingfield_

Nick stared at the white page. He didn't know how to start the letter. His plane for Vegas left in three days and he still hadn't told his family about Greg. About himself. When he attempt to bring it up, he would choke on his words and change the subject.

_Two whole weeks_ he thought bitterly. _And I still don't have the guts to tell my family._

'_So is Greg not worth it then?'_

_Shut up._

'_Is he not worth it? Your family will accept if you are with Greg. Might shock you father, but he's not as closed minded like you think.'_

_Shut. Up._

'_You haven't answered. Is he fucking worth it?'_

_YES alright?! Now will you leave me the fuck alone?_

'_NO! Not until you put this paper away and tell you family the truth you big coward.'_

_I can't! It's the only way I can tell them._

'_No, it's the only way you feel safe to tell them. That way you don't have to look in their eyes when they find out their son in a faggot.'_

_Must you say it like that?_ Nick sighed in defeat. His voice was right. He didn't wanna see the disgust, the shame… the anger.

_What am i going to do?_

'_What indeed?'_

_Will you …._

"A penny for your thoughts Nicky?"

A glass of water was set on the paper in front of him and his head shot up.

"Reine? When did you get here? I thought you were still shopping with mom."

Reine laughed and sat down across from him. "You must be having more than a simply home-sickness if your observation skills are turned off right now. I've been trying to get you attention for a couple minutes."

Nick looked around, sure enough, there were bags of food half put away. All ready for tonight, his birthday. His first one without Greg in three years. Nick slumped against the table in defeat, staring at the perspiration running down the outside of the glass. This sucked so much.

Reine paused with her drink touching her lips. Nick didn't slump, ever. She set down her glass and stared at him. Something was wrong.

"So," she started off slowly, "I'm seeing someone."

"That's nice" he mumbled.

Reine raised her eyebrow. "Yea it is. We've been together for the past couple months before I found out he was gay."

"Mmhmm."

"And a serial killer."

"Really?"

"Who rapes men."

"Uhhuh."

"He's called the Butt-Stabber."

"Yea."

"'Cause he stabs people in the butts."

"That's cool."

"Yea it is. What to know what he does?"

"I guess."

"He works in a lab in Vegas. With you actually. Maybe you know him."

"Sounds goods."

"His name is Nick Stokes."

Nick looked up. "What about me?"

He started at the look on his sister's face. She looked so much like their mother right now. The raised eyebrow, the stare that pierced his soul. Nick straightened up, pushing as far back without his chair telling his sister what he was doing.

"Nicholas William Stokes! You haven't been listening to a single word I've said have you? What is going on with you?"

Nick lowered his eyes to the table. Might as well get this over with.

"I'm seeing someone" he mumbled still looking at the table.

Reine's face soften. "That's great news Nicky! Is she treating you okay? Why do you act like it's the end of the world?"

Nick looked up at her words. Reine was surprised at the anger, pain and pure sorrow that shown through his eyes.

"See," he started angrily, pushing his chair back and starting to pace. "This is why I can't say anything. Everyone assumes things! Because I haven't talked about anyone doesn't mean I didn't find someone. I do talk about someone but nobody listens. For three years, I have hidden them away because I knew how you would act when I told you. Mom would start crying. Dad and Allen would be all 'Yea! Did you bag a looker?' You and the rest of the girls would huddle together and start the planning for the wedding. AND mom would join in still crying."

Nick paused in his speech and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't notice the door behind him open and close. Bill Stokes quietly stood in the shadows, a frown on his face as he watched his youngest act like a caged animal.

Nick turned to his sister, her mouth open and her eyes wide, he continued a little softer, a little sadder.

"And then you guys would look and see that I wasn't finished. One of you would as what was wrong and I would have to tell you. That they were a looker. They were sexy and funny and their smile lit up the whole room. I would tell you that they were brilliant, like, super brilliant. For some reason, they put up with me and my stubbornness and they love me. And I fucked it all up."

Nick sighed and flopped back in his chair. Placing his head in his hands, he successfully covered his eyes as he felt a sharp pain starting. As he sat down, Reine noticed their father in the shadows. Her eyes opened further. Quickly, Bill placed a finger to his lips and she nodded her head. She didn't like this, not one bit.

"Nicky," she said softly, getting a look from her father. "What do you think would happen next?"

Nick took a shaky breath, "I would be asked who was this person. And I would say one name that would cause some confusion. I would have to set the record straight by saying it wasn't a girls name."

"Nicky…"

Nick lowered his hands to the table and stared at them. Suddenly finding them fascinating, and gave a shaky laugh.

"There would be a couple minutes of silence you know? And then mom would start crying again. This time for other reasons. Dad will use his courtroom voice and tell me to get out, it's not right, I'm a freak, I'm not allowed to darken his doorstep again. Everyone else would agree."

Reine watch a tear fall onto Nick's hand and make it's way down and onto the still blank paper. She didn't know what to say. Did Nick really think that was going to happen? That they would let him walk out like that? She saw her father open his mouth to say something, she quickly shook her head and jerked it to the door. His mouth set in a thin line, he nodded and quietly exited.

"Nicholas William Stokes…" she started to hiss.

"I know, I know. I'll be out tomorrow. Just please, let me have one last night?"

She was shocked, he sound so defeated. He looked up, it hurt to look into his eyes. All his pain, acceptance, defeat shown through. He didn't look like the strong person she knew so well. If anything, he looked like a broken toy that was ran over a couple dozen times.

Something must had shown on her face, because he slowly stood up and simply said "I'm sorry I lost you."

Nick walked to the door, and placed his hand on it. Ready to put on a smile and go help his mom with preparing the food, one last time. Then he heard it.

"Sit. Your ass. Down Nicholas."

Turning, Reine was staring at the paper under the glass of ignored water.

"Reine…"

_*THUMP*_

"I SAID SIT YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN NICHOLAS!"

Nick started and hurried to comply. She was pissed, you don't attempt to further piss off a women. Especially a Stokes women. He sat and watched his sister wearily. Her hands were on the table and her chair was laying on the floor. Her hair covered her face as she hung her head. He heard footsteps running up to the door and banging open a couple seconds later.

"What's going on? I heard someone shouting."

Nick turned towards the door. An older women with short brown hair stood in the doorway. A white ruffled apron donned her petite body. Laugh lines standing proudly on her face as she looked worryingly between her two children.

"Nothing Mama. Nicky and I are just having a heart to heart talk."

Nick whipped his head around to his sister. Her whole demeanor had changed, a complete one-eighty! He mentally shook his head. _Women._

"We're completely fine Mama, Nicky and I will be out there soon to help. We're just gonna clear the air. Aren't we Nicky?"

Nick fought the shivery that ran down his spine at the malice in his sister's voice.

"Yes Mama. We'll be there soon."

Nick didn't need to turn his head to see that Jillian was frowning as she nodded and went back out the door. As soon as the door closed, he watched Reine's face transform from it's pleasant smile to a hard stare.

He waited as she continued to stare at the wall behind his head. He opened his mouth to say something and her gaze landed on him.

"How dare you. How dare you assume that that's how we are going to act. It might be a shock yes, but damn it Nick, we won't turn our fucking backs on you! We love you, you're part of the family. Don't dare think for a second we're gonna call you anything worse than an 'idiot'. Because right now you are being a big, boneheaded idiot. And for three years? Three years you have been with a person that makes you happy? Wait… three years ago. You guys got together after that incident?"

Nick shook his head. "A month before. But we had been friends for a couple years before that. That's the only reason our relationship held."

"But… the only ones that were there was your friends from the department and us."

"He never stayed long. He always made sure you guys were never around to see us together. I hated it."

Nick faced the table again, staring down at his clasped hands. Reine stared at him. Trying to figure out who it was. She had meet all the CSI's on the graveyard shift once her and Allen got to the lab in Vegas. They were the only ones who could leave and be there for support. She remembered Warrick, he was so handsome and polite, who had sat and talked with her the most while they waited at Nick's bedside. Grissom would also sit with them, talking with her father. When Catherine or Sara was around, they would usually be in a conversation with her mother or her.

But, there was only one member that she hardly ever saw. Greg Sanders. He was never around when her parent's were. Whenever they left the room, he was there. The couple times she walked in with him there, he was sitting as far away from Nick, glaring at the chair that sat as close to his bed as it could get. She had made him stay a couple times, and he was a pleasant man to talk to.

Then she realized.

"It's Greg Sanders isn't it?"

Nick's head shot up. "N..n..no."

Reine raised her eyebrow. Leveling the Stokes glare at Nick, she watched him blush a little and then nod his head darting his eyes back down to the table. She sighed.

"Nicky, you shouldn't have to worry about us." She held up her hand and continued. "The only one who will take it hard is mom. She was expecting you to be shouting from the rooftops you're in love and everyone must know now. Stop worrying about what you might have seen in the past that caused you to think those thoughts. This is your life, your story and it needs to be told based on what you do. Embrace it Nicky, embrace your sunshine. So tonight, for your birthday present, I am gonna break the uncomfortable ice and tell everyone my dirty little secret. And then you are gonna follow after and tell everyone about your love okay?"

Nick stared at her. "You secret? What could possibly be your dirty little secret?"

"I'm in love with a man who has a best friend what has way too many inhibitions and can't accept his boyfriend's sunshine."

"Why does that description sound familiar?"

Reine laughed. She stood up and motioned for Nick to follow her. "Come on lover boy, we got a party to crash."

Nick smiled and let his sister pull him along. He could never understand how his sister could be so smart. With her in his corner, he would tell everyone tonight. Then, he would go home and embrace his Sunshine like there was no tomorrow.

_*  
><em>_Again, next chapter will be a wrap up for this story. It went far longer than I thought. I originally wanted to do just a series of one shots, but this took on a mind of it's own. Maybe do a couple Halloween ones, multiple Christmas ones, a sweet New Years one and some everyday ones. lol Four down and only 97 to go. Thanks guys! ;)_


	5. Song 5: You were So 'Far Away'

_It's early, oh well. This is the last installment of the 5chp song fic series. The rest of them will be one shots and main events in their life. If it ever happens again, I am going to find the nearest dresser and band my head against it shouting 'Bad Reine! Bad Reine!' (If any of you get that your amazing lol). Anyways, I own Reine and no one else. I don't own the song either._

_Continuation of chps 1-4  
>*<em>

_Far Away- Nickelback_

He couldn't find it, it had to be here somewhere. He needed it, he had to have it if he wanted to get any sleep tonight.

"Where the fuck if it?!" he shouted in the silent house.

He shoved his head under the bed again, looking for his shirt. He was so focused on his search he didn't hear the front door unlock.

**_~N&G~N&G~N&G~_**

Nick's plane ride back home took longer than expected. A delay time in Minneapolis of three hours was pushed back two more hours!

"I'm sorry alright? It was the cheapest flight and it was last minute."

"I was stuck, by a fat guy, on both rides. And it was the same dude!"

"Oh please. You were preening when he was complimenting you. You're just annoyed that your sister had to pretend to be your girlfriend and save your sorry ass."

Nick wrinkled his nose in annoyance at Reine who just smiled. He just wanted to get home, shower, maybe sleep for an hour and then go to work. Then, he would go and find Greg, sweep him off his feet in front of everyone and kiss him senseless.

Nick turned onto his street and saw Greg's black Mitsubishi Diamante sitting in the driveway, dirty like always. Pushing his truck a little to pass the houses a little faster, he pulled up in front of the house with a screech and jumped out.

"Wait right here" he tossed at Reine as he grabbed his carryon, jumped out of the car and ran to the door.

_He's here. He's here. I don't have to wait, he's here._

He stepped into the hall and looked around. He could see Greg's keys resting on the table, his shoes by the closet door. Hearing movement from the bedroom, he reached into his bag and pulled out a faded, tattered A&M shirt. Setting his bag down, and out of the way, he opened the bedroom door and looked inside.

Two pairs of feet stuck out from under the bed. A groan of frustration came as Nick watched the feet attempt to back up. He chuckled as he watched with amusement as their attempts failed to move an inch. The feet froze in mid attempt.

"Hello?" came the muffle, tentative voice of Greg floating from under the bed.

**_~N&G~N&G~N&G~_**

Greg was stuck. He couldn't pull himself forward or push himself back from under the bed. He paused when he thought he heard the door open. When he didn't hear anything more, he released a sigh of frustration and renewed his struggle. And then he heard it.

A chuckle.

_Someone's here. Oh God. Oh please let it be a neighbor._

"Hello?" he called out, uncertain if he wanted an answer.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed his ankles and pulled him out. Greg screamed as his hands forward to grab anything. Before he could, he was freed from the bed and Greg flipped himself onto his back.

Staring down at him was Nick with a grin on his face. And in his hands, was the stupid shirt.

"Nicky?"

"Hi G." Nick replied holding out his hand.

Greg reached up and allowed Nick to pull him to his feet. Nick looked good, his skin was tanner and he looked… freer. Greg couldn't help notice the bags under his eyes though.

"So, uhm, how was your visit?" _Why do you have the shirt?_

Nick sighed. "Greg, lets sit down. We have a bit to talk about."

Greg sat down, staring at Nick who was staring at the shirt.

"I'm sorry" Nick whispered. "I'm so sorry G. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Nick looked up at him and saw horror slowly being placed behind a mask. Nick snatched Greg's hands as Greg fought to throw off the offended objects.

"No, Greggo, not like that. Please listen. I didn't mean us, I meant everything I did to cause you to leave. For me to run. I… Everyday since we've been together, I have wondered what I could have done to deserve you. I always thought that someway, somehow, I would lose you. So I kept you hidden, all to myself because I thought that if the world found out, then you would be taken from me."

Greg stopped struggling. He watched Nick stare at their intertwined hands. Greg softly squeezed his hands, letting him know he was listening. Nick softly squeezed back and continued.

"When you left G, I was so angry and so broken. But, I wasn't angry at you. I was angry at myself. I was being what I told myself I would never be…"

"A hard-headed Texan?"

Nick chuckled. "Yes. And because of it, I almost lost you."

Nick looked into Greg's eyes. "I told my parents on Wednesday G."

Greg's eyes widen and tightened his grip on Nick's hands. "Oh God Nicky. On your birthday?"

Nick nodded. "Everyone was there. It seemed like the best time."

"How'd it go?"

"Well… I was called a 'fucking idiot.' That's about the worst." Nick smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I was smacked a couple times when they found out how long I kept you to myself. Had a couple stern talks about how I was being a 'pussy ass bitch'. Nothing like I was dreading."

Greg stared at him. "Wha…"

"BUT, I realized something. You're not just my love G, you're my best friend. And I wanted your forgiveness since you walked out that door, but I didn't know how to ask for it. I stayed awake at nights thinking that something was missing and it was you. And I missed falling asleep next to you. I missed waking up next to you. Hell Greggo, I missed how the bathroom sink use to look. With you gone, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. And then I saw this here, I knew it was officially over."

Nick held up the shirt Greg couldn't find. He held it out a little to Greg who gently pulled it from Nick's hands and stared at it.

"It smells like you, for that I was grateful. I could breathe easier at night while I hated myself. Greg, tell me what I have to do to win you back. Cause I need to hear you say something. And I, I need you to that I love you no matter what your choice is. I have loved you all along and will continue to love you until I win you back _mi sol_."

Greg's head shot up. "You haven't called me that in forever."

"I know. And I'm sorry Greg. I've been horrible to you. I've pushed you away and I'm afraid it'll be too late to get you back."

Greg shook his head. "I forgive you for being away for far too long Nicky."

Nick smiled and whispered "Good." Standing, he reached down and held out his hand towards Greg. Grabbing it, Greg allowed himself to be pulled up. Smiling softly at one another, they heard a voice echo from the front door.

"Hello? Is it safe to come into the house now?"

Nick chuckled and turned his head towards the door.

"YES IT'S SAFE YOU NOSEY-GIT."

Turning back, he shrugged at Greg's raised eyebrow.

"My sister. She's the one that called me all the mean names. Apparently, she and Warrick hit off while I was on my death bed and she decided to move up here to be closer to him."

"We best not keep another Stokes waiting then."

Smiling, Greg placed the shirt on the bed, quickly turned around and threw his arms around Nick's neck.

"Jeg elsker deg min bamse." He murmured into Nick's neck.

"Te amo mi sol." He heard as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.

'_So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore, believe it, hold on to me and never let me go'_

*  
><em>Jeg elsker deg min bamse.- I love you my teddy bear.<em>

_Te amo mi sol.- I love you my sunshine._

_Thanks for reading everyone. This is something I have been wanting to get back into for awhile but RL is a pain in my ass for the most part. I'm having a super hard time with the other story flowing, it's not going in the direction or speed I want it too. It's easier to jump back on this train then the other, but I'm still working on it. I know I have a couple other stories I want to work on and post them here. I've been thinking on that one for awhile and it'll be easier to get down quicker... Hopefully. It's another long one and I've never been good with the long ones lol. Bye ya'll!_


	6. Song 6: Please, 'Don't Tell Me' (Greg)

_Yea story! I was really debating on posting this or not, but I decided to post it anyways. This takes place right after 'Fannysmackin'. I believed that due to the beating, Greg would have temporary memory loss. Because of that, he believes Nick to be dead in an event that took place three years ago. He doesn't remember anything that's happened. So it's three years after 'Grave Danger' and a couple months after the first five chapters. I don't own five of these characters. Greg, Nick, and the two other guys in the bed belong to CBS and if GrandMoffAmbrius has claimed 'Irene' for himself, that's fine. I tried looking for any other mention of Greg's mother's name, and couldn't find it. So I put Irene in there and it kinda stuck. Happy Halloween everyone!_

_*  
>*Beep*<em>

_*Beep*_

_*Beep*_

_*Beep*_

_Annoying beeping. Why can't I just die?_

'_Because you're a fighter.'_

_I'm tired though. I don't know how I survived for three years with Nick gone._

'_About that… Something about that doesn't sit right.'_

_Of course it doesn't sit right! He's dead, we couldn't save him… I couldn't save him._

'_You and the rest of the team did what you could do. You must have been seconds behind him. Remember the ants? He must have gotten to much toxins in his system.'_

Greg heard the door open and close softly. Thinking it was his mother, he continued his conversation.

_But what about him putting the gun to his chin? He wanted to kill himself that way._

Greg felt someone take his hand, and his conversation stilled as he took as deep of a breathe as he could.

_Coffee._

'_Cinnamon Old Spice.'_

_That's Nicky._ He squeezed the hand that held onto his, it felt so cold.

He heard the other person sigh, heart soaring when his love talked.

"Hi G. Sorry it took me so long to get here. But I'm here now, so sleep mi sol."

The door opened again and he heard the soft clicking of his mother's shoes against the linoleum.

_Sleep… That sounds nice._

'_Greg, what about your family?'_

_Oh yea huh. I should probably say goodbye to them._

'_You can't seriously be thinking on calling it quits! You have so much to live for!'_

_But I'm tired, and it hurts. Everything hurts. With Nick I can be free of the pain._

'_But what if you aren't in the same place as Nick?'_

_Shut up. Of course I will be with him. The universe isn't that cruel._

'_I don't know Greg. Something just doesn't sit right with me.'_

_Nothing ever sits right with you. That's why you're my conscience. Now, excuse me while I try to open my eyes a bit and say good bye to my mother._

'_NO! Greg, something is wrong! If you're so keen to die, why haven't you done it yet? You had three fucking years to kill yourself, what made you stop each time?'_

_I don't know! It must have been my family. I don't remember._

_*Beep beep*_

'_Think Greg. Think real hard. Please, something is wrong.'_

_*Beep beep beep*_

_It… it hurts. I don't want to do this._

_*BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP*_

"What's going on?"

"Mrs. Sanders get a nurse! QUICKLY! G, please hold on."

_*BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP*_

_Nicky, why was he talking to mom like that? My head hurts._

'_You need to remember. I told you something was wro...'_

"GREG NO! COME BA…"

_*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…..*_

Greg started. Every noise, every voice, every single pain had stopped. His eyelids didn't feel so heavy, slowly, he cracked them open. He was standing in his hospital room, allowing the feeling of horror fill him up.

Standing in the corner was Nick, his normal strong and proud form twisted down into fear and sadness. His arms around a sobbing Irene Sanders, whose face was buried in his shirt.

Everything seemed to be going in ultra-slow motion for him. There were nurses and a doctor gathering around his bed. He watched as they slowly wheeled the defibulators closer to his bed. Slowly, the nurse turned on the machine as the doctor opened Greg's hospital gown.

He did a double take to the bed.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

"That's you Greg."

Turning quickly, there was a little girl staring at his body in the bed.

"Who are you? What's going on?"

The little girl turned to look at him. She was about five or six years old with her sandy blonde hair pulled back into two pigtails with curly hair raining past her shoulders. She wore a simple, pure, white dress and there was a certain surreal glow to her.

"I'm your sister" she smiled up at him. "And here is the point where you cross over."

"My..My sister?"

"Yes Greg, don't you remember your mother told you about me?"

"I… I don't actually" Greg said rubbing his head. "The last thing I remember was Nick being in a box and even then, I thought he was dead."

"Well, obviously he's not living on the moon yet" she said sweeping her hand towards Nick. "All this is happening right now Greg. You can decided to come with me, or stay here and deal with the pain."

Greg looked over at himself, his body was bruised and battered. His eyes were close to being swollen shut and he had a bandage around his head. His right arm was in a cast and his left leg was bandaged.

"I… What's happening to me?" Greg asked turning to stare at the little girl beside him. "And why am I here?"

On the little girl's face was a small, sad smile. "Greg, you are dying. You saw someone being beaten and you jumped in to help."

"I am? I did?"

"Yes. But, _litt bror_, there were some consequences. Because you stepped in, those boys were given a choice, get caught right then or flee. All but one choose to flee, and that altered all of your paths."

"What happened to the other two?"

Greg turned his head towards their joined hands as she guided him out of the room. Pointing into one, Greg saw a tall, husky man laying in a hospital bed. The gentle rise and fall of his chest, and the steady beeping showed his was still alive. In chair facing the window, was an elderly lady, dressed in white and had the same glow as the little girl by Greg's side,who was knitting away with an equally white yarn. As if feeling their eyes, she looked up and waved at them with a smile on her face. The little girl beamed and waved back enthusiastically. Greg stared at the yarn, watching as it seemed to slowly swirl with colors. A gentle pull on his hand caused him to look up and wave softly at the old lady. Startled slightly when he thought he saw wings.

Down the hall, they stopped outside another room. Inside, laying on the bed was a tall, gangly black boy surrounded by a crying family. Greg didn't need to look at the machines to tell that he was dead. His eyes were drawn to the corner where a man dressed in gray stood. His bony hand was on the shoulder of the same boy in bed. His eyes hard as he stared at his family. Like the old women, the Grey Man sensed Greg and the girl and stared at them. His eyes black, and bottomless.

"Whose that?"

"That, _litt bror_, is the boy who was going to kill the other man. He is the one that choose death."

"And the man behind him?"

"That's who we call Collector. He collects the souls of people who have no light in their heart when they die."

"What do you mean 'light'?"

"When something like this happens and you die, you normally have one thing on your mind. For you, it was to save that man. You were focus on doing good, no matter the cost to you. On the other hand, this young man was completely focused on the pain, the suffering and how right it felt to beat him. When he saw you, it was another chance to gather a bit more of that happy feeling."

"So, the light is kinda like humanity right?

"More or less _litt bror_. It's the color of your soul. The purer you color, the better chance you get a peaceful eternity. And trust me, the only way to get a sure ticket in there, is if you're a baby. Their glow is so white, it's neon white."

Greg's chuckle was cut short by a blinding pain in his chest. Dropping to his knees, he felt a hand on his shoulder and felt a motion as if he moved really fast. Feeling the pain again, he looked and saw his body twitching on the bed.

"_He's not going to make it Doctor."_

"_I'm not giving up Nurse, recharge the paddles."_

"GREG!"

Greg turned his head to stare at the little girl. She placed her hands on each side of his face keeping his head there.

"You must choose now Greg. Will you die, or will you live?"

Pain shot through his chest again, lessened by her hands.

"I still have so many questions."

She smiled, "And I still have so many answers."

"What is your name? Why do you keep calling me '_litt bror_'?"

"My name is Poppy. I died on my way home from school on the bus. Another car hit it and it knocked us into the river. I was stuck in the back and couldn't make it out. And it means 'little brother'."

Pain hit once again and Greg cried out.

"Greg, this is your last chance. What are you going to do?"

"_DOCTOR!?"_

"_SHUT UP NURSE! I know what's best!"_

"I'll…. I'll stay _min søster_."

She smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead. Suddenly, he felt a shock go through him as he watched everything fade away. He could still see her face though, and feel her hands on either side of his face.

"Say hi to everyone for me okay? Oh, and you're probably gonna want your memories back huh?"

Greg felt another shock run through his body as a blue light emanated from her hands.

_*Beep… beep… beep… beep*_

"Oh thank God my baby!"

Greg felt his eyes be pulled open and a light shine inside. Groaning, he tried swatting the light away, just barely twitching his arm.

"Hello Mr. Sanders, it's wonderful for you to be back."

The light went away and Greg was stuck blinking his eye at the dark ceiling that slowly became white again.

"... press the button if you need me okay?"

"Thank you Dr. Iplier. Thank you so much."

Greg's eyes started to drift shut again as he felt a calloused hand grab his. He reopened his eyes lazily and smiled as well as he could through the oxygen mask.

"_Hei min engel_" he muttered as he fought to stay awake. "I'm glad we're not on the moon."

Nick laughed softly, tears in his eyes. "I am too _mi ángel, mi sol._ Get some rest okay?"

Greg nodded sleepily, about to subcum to sleep, he turned his head towards his family and smiled at them.

"Poppy says 'Hi' and that she's enjoying the moon." And then he fell into the peaceful arms of sleep.

Unaware of the tears from the eyes of mother.

Unaware of his guardian Angel hugging his mother.

Unaware of the man 568 miles away who placed a bouquet of Asphodel, Citron, Rosemary and Helenium all nestled in branches full of dead leaves.

Unaware of the bouquet of flowers being placed on his table of Hemlocks, Violets and Forget-me-nots.

Aware of where his road could have ended. Thankful to his angel on the moon.

_*  
>Okay, so bear with me on this, there are a lot of translations here.<em>

_litt bror- Little brother_

_min søster- My sister_

_Hei min engel- Hi my angel_

_Mi angel, mi sol- My Angel, my sun_

_~Oh and the flowers have meanings too. Got that idea from another fic I read lol_

_Asphodel- My regrets follow you to the grave_

_Citron- Ill natured beauty, sadness_

_Rosemary- Remembrance_

_Helenium- Tears_

_Dead/Dying leaves- Sadness_

_Hemlocks- You will be my death_

_Violet- Faithful Love_

_Forget-me-nots- True Love_


	7. Song 7: 'Maybe this Christmas' G

__So I know it's not Christmas yet. But I think I'm gonna do a couple more Christmas song fics for the next couple months._ And YES! I get to post something! Okay, sorry about not posting last week but I recently just got a new job! XD So I haven't been able to really work on anything since I've been so tired. Once again, I'm still stuck on the other story because I really don't know how I want that to go still. Although, I do have a surprise for you faithful readers in December. ;) I haven't said this in a while, but I don't own any characters or the songs. I do own Reine. that's about it. lol Oh, and Marymel, I am so glad you loved the last one. That was surprisingly very easy to write.  
>*<em>

The Ugly-Christmas-Sweater party was in full swing. The tree was sparkling and snacks were all being eaten.

Warrick and Reine had just arrived with a pair of matching snowmen sweaters. Greg laughed as he noticed that Warrick's snowman was standing upside down with a 3D carrot nose. Greg shook his head as Sara walked up towards him.

"So Greg, where is your mysterious boyfriend? Is he coming tonight?"

Greg smiled at her. "Of course he is. This is OUR house."

Sara laughed and shook her head.

"Don't make us ask about how all the photos have disappeared Greg" said Catherine, sliding in and joining the conversation.

"Oh I won't," he said laughing, "call it an 'Air of Mystery' for you problem solvers. He should be here in an hour."

A knock on the door echoed seconds after the song ended. Grissom, closest to the door, threw it opened to reveal Nick. A collective groan seemed to go through the room as Nick stepped in.

"What's that for?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"They were hoping it was my boyfriend" Greg replied winking.

Nick laughed, shooked his head and walked farther into the room as a new cheery tone started.

"_It's Christmas time and Santa's here,  
><em>_Making the children smile  
><em>_But he's just a pedophile  
><em>_So you better watch your child.'"_

"Greg, what they hell are you listening to?"

"It's Christmas music Bobby! This is a Christmas party."

"_Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas  
><em>_Maybe I'll have a happy holiday.  
><em>_Replace my heart ache and my pain,  
><em>_With mistletoe and candy canes  
><em>_This Christmas, could go my way."_

"Yea but this sounds depressing."

"It's only depressing because you're listening to it Hodges."

"_Having fun with all your friends,  
><em>_Sipping on that eggnog,  
><em>_But it just looks like jizz  
><em>_All over your upper lips."_

*Cough cough cough* "GREG! I will have you know if I kill myself choking on eggnog it's all your fault!"

"Oh Sara! You'll be fine. After all, it's just a little bit of jizz! Oh Nicky! Hold on a sec' will ya'!"

Greg ran laughing away from Sarah as she got ready to hit him. Nick stood waiting in the doorway to the kitching. Smiling softly just for Greg, he waited for him to catch up.

"Hey G. What's up?"

Greg opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of Warrick doing a very loud cat-call.

Reine laughed, "Oh it's a mistletoe! I wonder who put that there?"

"Oh now you have to kiss though."

"Yes Hodges," Nick replied with an eye roll.

"Don't do it Nicky! Greg's boyfriend is suppose to be here in an hour" Sara said laughing.

"Yea Nick. He's suppose to be very possessive" Brass chimed in from the corner.

"Oh," said Nick. "This mystery guy is possessive then Greg?"

"Oh very Nicky. Once at the club I was talking with someone and next thing I knew I was shoved against the wall."

"Really?"

"Oh yea. He's a very jealous lover too."

"So... What happens if I do something when he walks in?"

"Like what?"

"This" Nick growled and pulled Greg closer to him. Tightening his hands on Greg's hips, Nick placed Greg flushed between him and the door jam. Greg gasped at the sudden pressure on his back and lips. He moaned and placed his hands to rest on Nick's forearms as he felt Nick's tongue sneak inside to play with his.

A flash went off behind their eyeballs. They broke off panting, staring at each other.

Another flash went off as Catherine asked "Nick, did you just growl?"

Grissom raised his eyebrow from where he was talking with Brass and Doc. Robbins.

"I think," he began "the more appropriate fact to latch onto is that he growled 'mine'."

Nick blushed as everyone started laughing. Burying his head in Greg's shoulder, he whispered "Merry Christmas Greggo."

"_Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas  
><em>_Maybe I'll have a happy holiday.  
><em>_Replace my heart ache and my pain,  
><em>_With mistletoe and candy canes  
><em>_This Christmas, go my way,"_

Greg laughed, pulled Nick's head up and gave him a brief kiss.

"Just dance with me" he sang and pulled Nick towards their smiling friends.

No one noticing the angry man storming out the front door.

*  
><em>Who is the mysterious angry man?! Maybe I'll tell later... idk. So, I know I didn't want to do it, but I have another short series in here I'm planning on doing. I'll be sure to throw up a little writing about all this sweet, cute fluffy crap I plan to put in it. And then I'll probably be going quiet for a little while though, Thanksgiving break is coming up and I'm trying to do multiple things right now. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D<em>

_*AN I forgot to mention, the Sweater that Warrick is wearing, is real. lol I had to include it on someone lol_


	8. AN: No, it's not a chp: Sorry :(

_Sorry guys. No new stories :( But! I hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving and ate lots of food. Once again I'm gonna start working back on the stories. Recently "Chilling Tales for Dark Nights" released the prompt for November's annual writing contest and I had to do it! It was way to good to pass up! I did send it in later than I wanted yesterday but it was sent in none the less. Hopefully, I can make it into the top 10. If not, maybe I'll post it here or on A03. I don't know. Wanna read the Synopsis?_

For the peaceful town of Brereton, North Dakota, routine is key. Being the Father of a town of two-hundred and fifty people, it's not that hard to keep routines nice and easy. One day, Father Donovan and the town wake up to find their lives completely change! Are they ready for it? When did that factory get here? Is it important? No, but the snowmen are. Dark secrets are revealed. Will you trust the snowmen?

_Wha cha think? Do I have a winning chance? I hope I do. I do think I submitted it wrong and done it like I was originally suppose to, but they didn't clarify. Oh well... fingers crossed yea?_

_But since that's done, I can start working on the other two PLUS the thing I want to post for Christmas. I have two-and-a-half weeks for that, I'll be done by then. Anyways, thought I'd let you know what's what and that I'm still here :) I got lots of stories planned, just gotta do them now. But maybe this week there will be a new chapter up somewhere. See ya guys soon!_


End file.
